Lost and Found
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy is the new girl at Sunnydale High. She's shy, quiet, and keeps to herself. Can a bad boy like Spike be the one to get her to open up?
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another AU story that I decided to write. I wanted to do another one and I came up with this idea. I kinda like how it turned out. Well, feel free to let me know what ya'll think. I'm up for anything=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jenny Calendar was reading the morning newspaper and sipping her coffee. She moved to Sunnydale, California about a week ago because she got a job at the high school as the new Computer Science teacher. She looked at the clock and knew that it was about time to get ready for her first day. She hoped things would be better here. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a scream coming from upstairs. Jenny stopped what she was doing and ran upstairs. She entered the room where the scream came from and saw the blonde girl thrashing around in her bed. Jenny went next to her side and tried to shake her awake. "Buffy, you're having a bad dream. It's time to wake up now, sweetheart." She continued to shake the young girl when she opened her eyes and sat up with a start. Jenny saw that she seemed scared and she was sweating. "It's only me, Buffy." Buffy seemed to calm down a bit as she hugged Jenny. Jenny rubbed her back in comfort and told her that everything was going to be okay. They just sat in silence for a little while longer until they had to leave for the school. It would be Buffy's first day at a new school and she just hoped that things will be better for her. The school was packed as all the kids were heading to class, well mostly all of them. Spike was another story. He was at the football field smoking a cigarette. He liked to be out there by himself to do some thinking.  
  
"I knew I would find you out here. You should be in class right now." He turned to see the familiar red head standing behind him.  
  
"Did he send you to find me, Red?" The girl nodded and walked closer to him.  
  
"He worries about you, Spike. You should come back inside and you really should quit smoking. It's not healthy." Spike smiled and threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.  
  
"Since when do you care about my health, Willow?" She was surprised that he actually used her name for once.  
  
"I tend to care about people even if I'm not that close to them. It's what I do." Spike turned to face her.  
  
"Right, of course you do." Willow looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Incase you forgot we did used to be friends. You know, before you went all Billy Idol on us and found yourself a new group to hang out with." Spike walked past her and headed back to the school.  
  
"I did you a favor." He said without even looking back. Willow sighed again and headed back into the school also. Jenny Calendar walked into the school with her arm around Buffy. The girl had her messy blonde hair up in a pony tail and she was wearing baggy clothes, she wasn't one to care about her appearance. Not anymore. They walked into the library where they were greeted by the librarian. He smiled when he saw them walk in.  
  
"Jenny, it's good to see you again and this must be Buffy." He said as he looked at the young girl next to Jenny. Jenny smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you also Mr. Giles." She told him.  
  
"Please, call me Rupert." Jenny nodded.  
  
"Rupert, I wanted to thank you for recommending me for this job and for getting Buffy into the school. We really appreciate all that you've done." Giles nodded also.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Did you go to the principal's office yet to get Buffy's schedule?" Jenny shook her head.  
  
"We were just headed that way, but I wanted to thank you first. I actually have a class that I should be getting to right now, but Buffy doesn't know where the office is." Jenny told him.  
  
"Well, I have some free time right now. I could take her while you go to your first class." Jenny smiled at him.  
  
"That's very nice of you." She then turned to look back at Buffy who wasn't letting go of her arm. "Mr. Giles is a good man; he'll take care of you while I'm in class." Jenny told her as she hugged the girl. "Have a good first day, Buffy. I'll see you after school, okay?" Buffy nodded and she pulled away from Jenny. Jenny looked back at Giles and smiled at him. "Thank you again." He assured her that it was no problem as she left the library. Giles then turned back to Buffy and saw how shy the girl seemed. The poor girl, it's understandable knowing what she has been through. He showed her out of the library and they headed to the principal's office. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I just wanted to let everyone know that this will be a Spuffy fiction. I actually never even considered to do Spike and Willow. I admit though that the two of them could be kinda cute together, but it's mainly all about the Spuffy for me. That's basically all I write. So, if you're not interested in that then you don't have to read it and if you are then I hope you like this next chapter. I know it's a short one, but again I do tend to update fast. Whenever my computer works for me, been having problems with it. Well, on with the chapter=)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy walked out of her class and looked at her schedule to find out where her next class was. She wasn't watching where she was going when she crashed into someone causing her to fall to the floor. "Sorry about that, love. You okay?" She looked up at the voice to see a bleached blonde man in a long leather duster. She thought it was a bit too hot out to be wearing that. She nodded and stood up. He saw that she dropped her schedule and he bent down to pick it up for her. "Here, you dropped this." He said as he handed it to her. She took it from him and then walked past him without even looking back. Spike just stared after her wondering what was up with the new girl. When it was lunchtime, Spike headed to his usual table in the cafeteria to see that everyone was there. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of his friends today, but he had nowhere else to sit. He sat down next to Faith because he wanted to avoid being near Clara. He has been trying to avoid her as best he could ever since she broke up with him. Faith saw the look on her friend's face.  
  
"You okay?" She asked and all he did was nod. Spike noticed that Angel and Darla were busy making out again so they weren't paying much attention to him. Spike rubbed his face wishing that he was anywhere else. Clara was talking to her best friend, Rachel and they were laughing about something. Spike couldn't resist eavesdropping a little on the conversation.  
  
"I mean what is her deal, talk about a real weirdo." He heard Clara say and Rachel laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Faith asked so Spike wouldn't have to. They turned to look at her.  
  
"The new girl, have you seen her? She is way weird. I have her for Math and she just sits in the back of the room and doesn't even look at anyone. I think she's mute or maybe even deaf. God, they'll let anyone into this school. I think her name is Buffy or something like that. What kinda name is that anyway, parents must have been hippies like Rosenberg's. As if we didn't have enough freaks in this school already." Clara stated and Rachel laughed again. Spike rolled his eyes. That girl agreed with everything Clara said, bloody bint needed to get a mind of her own. Faith didn't say anything, just gave them the evil eye which they didn't even notice. She couldn't believe that she hung out with Clara, the girl was a total bitch and she didn't know how Spike could even date her. She felt bad that he was dumped, but she was glad that he wasn't with her anymore. He could do so much better. Spike looked around the cafeteria and he saw the blonde girl sitting by herself. He now knew that her name was Buffy. It was a little weird, but not a bad name. He then saw Willow along with her other friends sit by Buffy. Of course they would want to welcome her. He sighed as he watched them. Sometimes he missed hanging out with them, but he was afraid of being a loser again and he couldn't go back to that. Lunch ended and everyone headed back to their classes. Willow then walked over to him after everyone else left.  
  
"He wants to see you in the library after school. I don't even know what you did this time, Spike." He sighed and looked at her.  
  
"I didn't do a bloody thing." Willow shrugged.  
  
"Well, good luck with whatever it is." She said before she headed back to class. Spike sighed again and went to class also. He wondered what the old man wanted this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far. I just wanted to say that Jenny is not Buffy's mom. Her mother will always be Joyce. You'll just have to read to find out more. It will all be revealed, pretty much in this chapter. Also wanted to say that I'm sorry I couldn't make the chapters longer for you, but some are longer than others. They're not always this short. Well, hope you like this chapter. Stick with me=)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Spike walked into the library after school. "I'm here, Uncle Rupes. What did you want?" Spike asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He noticed that Buffy was sitting down at the table. He uncrossed his arms and smiled at her. "Hey, pet. How's it going?" Buffy looked away from him and didn't say anything. Spike tilted his head to the side to really look at her. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Giles then showed up and glared at him.  
  
"William, can I see you in my office?" Spike nodded as he followed Giles into his office. He closed the door once they were inside. When the door was closed Giles smacked Spike on the head. "What is the matter with you?" He asked him in a low tone and Spike rubbed his head.  
  
"Was that really necessary, what did I say?" Giles sighed.  
  
"Why must you be so inconsiderate? That comment wasn't called for." Spike shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you give her the lecture? She's the one that is being rude by not answering someone when they talk to her. I guess because I'm related to you that I should just get all the lectures then, and I told you that the name is Spike now." Giles sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot around his nephew.  
  
"I told you that I refused to call you that. Now will you stop being a child and listen to why I wanted you here." He told him.  
  
"Look, whatever it is I swear I didn't do it. I'm not the cause of everything that goes wrong at this school." Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them. He then put them back on and looked at Spike.  
  
"That's not what this is about, William. I need your assistance with Buffy." Spike raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What about her?" Giles hoped he knew what he was doing. The last thing the girl needed was his influence, but he didn't see another way. She needed someone to relate to and Giles figured that she could be a good influence on him, if he would just listen for once.  
  
"Well, as you know she is new here and that can be very difficult. I would like for you to help her adjust, show her around and I don't just mean at school. Perhaps get her involved in some activities, nothing of the illegal sort." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"That could really be bad for my image. I can't just have her tag along with me; I'll never hear the end of it." Giles sighed again.  
  
"Could you for once stop caring about your image and what other people will think and do something for someone else for a change?" Spike sighed also and looked out of the little window on the door and watched Buffy. She just seemed so shy and lost, it wouldn't be easy. He had a feeling that something was wrong with her though.  
  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything." Giles nodded and figured that was the best he would get. "What's wrong with her?" Spike asked while he was still looking at Buffy.  
  
"Pardon?" Spike turned back to Giles.  
  
"I mean I have seen shy girls before, but this one seems like she doesn't want to talk at all. Is something wrong with her?" Giles sighed and sat down at his desk, Spike decided to keep standing.  
  
"Her parents were killed about three years ago. Buffy saw it happen and let's just say that it was a very traumatizing experience for her. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone since." Giles said and Spike didn't know what to think. He now felt really bad about his comment. He looked at her again and he really felt for her. He knew what it was like to lose your parents. She could probably use a friend right now so he decided that he was going to help her, anyway he could. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, my stupid computer totally screwed up on me and I don't know when I'm gonna get it fixed. So, at least I have my laptop and I managed to save my story on a disk before my computer messed up so I could continue putting the chapters in. I just hope that this one won't soon follow after my computer. I have the worse luck with technology. Anyway, I just wanted to say that Spike will mention his parents and no they're not around. As for who they are I don't even know since I didn't mention any names, but Giles is just his uncle that he's been staying with since his parents died. Okay, again sorry for yet another short chapter.

Chapter 4  
  
Giles went to the stacks to put some books away while Spike walked over to Buffy. He sat down next to her and she didn't even look up at him. "So, how do you like it here so far?" He said trying to make conversation. He had to get her to talk somehow. All she did was shrug and she still didn't look at him. He then decided to take a risk and he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. It was then that he really looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but she was one of those girls that had natural beauty and didn't need any. "It's not so hard to make eye contact." He said when he dropped his finger and to his surprise she didn't put her head back down. "You have very pretty eyes, love." He noticed her blush a little at the comment, but she still remained quiet. He was about to say something else when the doors to the library opened and Jenny walked in. When Buffy saw her she got up and walked over to her giving the other woman a hug. Jenny hugged her back and smiled at the girl.  
  
"You didn't miss me that much, did you?" Buffy nodded as she pulled away. Jenny looked at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "How was your day, honey?" Buffy just shrugged as she went back to the table to get her backpack. Giles came back down from the stacks and smiled at Jenny.  
  
"Hello, Jenny. How was your day?" He asked her and she returned his smile.  
  
"Tiring, but I love to teach." Giles nodded.  
  
"This is my nephew, William." He said as Spike stood up.  
  
"Yes, I believe I have William for my 3rd period. How was your nap today?" Giles turned his gaze on Spike and he looked caught.  
  
"Right, didn't get much sleep last night." Jenny nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, it's understandable." Buffy walked back to Jenny and she put her arm around the girl. "Well, I guess we better be going now. I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow." Jenny said as they both nodded and she then walked out of the library with Buffy by her side.  
  
"You were sleeping in class again?" Giles asked Spike when they were both alone and he shrugged.  
  
"I was bored." Giles rolled his eyes.  
  
"That is not the point; you have to stop making a habit of this. Your grades are slipping which is ridiculous because I know how smart you can be. You have to try to make more of an effort, William. You have to be a better influence for Dawn. You know how much she looks up to you." Spike sighed and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't fair when his uncle played the sister card.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, but again I'm not making any promises." Spike headed to the front of the library and turned back to Giles before he walked out. "By the way, I'm going out with Faith tonight so I'll be home late. Don't wait up." With that said he walked out of the library leaving Giles to stare after him. He really didn't know what he was going to do with that boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy was sitting in her room reading for class when she decided to take a break. She lay down on her bed and rested her eyes for a second. She looked at her desk and picked up the picture that was there. She saw the smiling faces of her parents staring back at her. Buffy remembered what happened like it was yesterday, but she never cried. She didn't think she had it in her. She heard a knock on the door and she put the picture back on her desk as Jenny walked in with a plate in her hands. She smiled at Buffy and sat on her bed. "I made some cookies, you hardly ate anything at dinner and I figured you might be hungry." Buffy nodded and Jenny put the plate on her desk. She looked at the girl that she has come to love like a daughter. "I miss them, too. Everyday it seems to get harder, but we're at a new place where there aren't any bad memories. I know things will be better here, sweetie. We just have to try to make the best of it." Jenny kissed Buffy on the forehead and left her room. She closed the door and leaned her head against it. Jenny met Joyce and Hank in college and the three of them were very close. She practically helped take care of Buffy since she was a baby which is why she was so close to the girl, it seemed like the obvious thing to do was to take her in. She didn't have anyone else. Jenny headed back downstairs with hopes that things really will be better here. Spike and Faith were at the Bronze later that night. They were sitting at a table and tried to talk over the music.  
  
"Wow, that has to suck. So, you really think you can help her?" Faith said after Spike finished.  
  
"I don't know, but I have to try something. I just feel that I can relate to what she's going through, more or less." Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well I think you're doing a good thing. You may act all tough, but I know you have a big heart." Spike smiled at her and then turned his gaze out to the dance floor and his smile faded when he saw Clara wearing a tight leather outfit and dancing with some bloke. Her dark, curly hair bouncing around her face. It seemed like just yesterday he was running his fingers through it.  
  
"Yeah, which makes it easier for birds to break it." Faith saw who he was looking at and sighed.  
  
"You really need to forget about her, Spike. She's not even worth it." Spike nodded and looked back at her.  
  
"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I gave everything to that girl and she didn't even care. She acted like what we had didn't even mean anything to her. I thought my time with Drusilla was awful, is this how it's always going to be? Give your heart to a girl and she steps all over it." Faith shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure it won't always be like that. You just haven't found the right one yet. You're only 18, you have plenty of time." Spike nodded even though he wasn't convinced. Faith then looked out on the dance floor and smiled before she turned back to Spike. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I really wish I could help you, but it's a shame you're not my type." She told him before she headed over to a familiar dark haired girl that she has been noticing a lot at the Bronze. Spike just watched her go and shook his head, he really needed a cigarette. He was about to head outside when he saw this cute blonde girl staring at him from across the room. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. She smiled at him as he came closer.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" She asked him.  
  
"Spike, what's yours?" He said as he smiled back at her.  
  
"Anya Jenkins, it's nice to meet you." She said as she shook his hand.  
  
"Right, you too." She dropped his hand and walked closer to him so that they were almost touching.  
  
"How about we go somewhere a little quieter. You look like you could give good orgasms and I'm in need of some right about now. What do you say?" Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing, this girl was very blunt.  
  
"You know what, I think I'm gonna have to pass on that one. See you around." He said as he walked away. Spike couldn't believe he just said that as he left the Bronze, he really needed a cigarette. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I didn't realize this chapter was so short when I typed it. Sorry about that, they will get a little longer. Some more than others anyway.

Chapter 6  
  
Over a week went by and Spike was on the football field again smoking a cigarette. He hasn't made much progress with Buffy yet, she seemed like she didn't want help and he didn't think that she really trusted him. He knew this would take longer, but he had all the time in the world. "William?" He heard the British voice behind him and quickly threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, hoping he wouldn't be caught with it when he turned at the voice and sighed.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Sorry, thought you were my uncle. What can I help you with, Wesley?" Spike asked his Science teacher. He was the only teacher that let everyone call him by his first name. He was also one of Spike's favorite teachers and Science was the only class that he could really tolerate. Well, besides English.  
  
"You know that really is a filthy habit." He said and Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"So I hear. I have a feeling you're not out here to tell me about my filthy habits." Wesley shook his head.  
  
"I actually need your help with another student. Do you know Buffy Summers?" Spike looked at him when he said her name.  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" He asked now interested.  
  
"Well, I know she is a very bright girl even though she is a bit quiet. She doesn't seem to participate much and she seems to be having trouble in class. You are a bit distant, but you do very well in class and I was wondering if perhaps you could help her with the work." Spike sighed; he wondered if his uncle put him up to this.  
  
"So, you want me to tutor her? Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation?" Wesley shrugged.  
  
"Isn't helping a young girl in need more important, William?" Spike sighed again; everyone was good at making him feel guilty.  
  
"I'll offer to help her, but she may not want my help." Wesley nodded.  
  
"Well, I already spoke to her about it. She seemed like she wouldn't mind the extra help." Spike looked at him.  
  
"Did she say anything?" Wesley shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I'll see you in class, William. Try to be on time." Spike nodded as Wesley walked away. He stood there for a while longer just thinking. He had to tutor her now which meant that he would get to spend more time with her. He smiled at that. This could be a good thing after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Buffy was at her locker with Willow and Xander. They became instant friends when they introduced themselves at lunch on her first day. She seemed like a really sweet girl even though they haven't heard her talk yet; they figured she would when she was ready. Willow looked at her and noticed that she always seemed to have her hair up. "Hey Buffy, why don't you ever leave your hair down? I bet it looks pretty." Buffy shrugged. Willow didn't say anything else about it. They were then greeted by Cordelia and Xander put his arm around his girlfriend when she showed up.  
  
"So, you guys going to the Bronze tonight? I hear Oz is playing." Cordelia told them and Willow's mood brightened.  
  
"Really, he never told me that." Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to surprise you, but I guess I would have just ruined that." Willow smiled at her.  
  
"It's fine, I'm up for going. What about you, Buffy?" Buffy shrugged again and looked away. Willow sighed; she really wished she would talk to her. Giles told her that Buffy hasn't spoken for about three years. Willow figured that maybe she wanted to talk, but after not saying anything for so long, she might have forgotten how. Willow then looked up and saw Spike walking toward them. Xander noticed too and he didn't look happy.  
  
"Hey, I need to talk to Buffy." He said and Willow nodded wondering what he wanted to talk to her about, but she didn't say anything. Buffy just avoided his gaze. Xander glared at Spike and he noticed. He then grabbed Cordelia's hand.  
  
"Come on, Cordy. Let's go." He said as he pulled her away.  
  
"We'll see you tonight, Willow." Cordelia stated as she let Xander pull her away. Spike sighed, he knew coming over to her when they were around would be a bad idea. Willow still seemed nice to him, but Xander obviously hated him. I guess that would be understandable. They used to be best friends until he changed his appearance and started hanging out with people that would never be caught dead with them. Willow smiled at him and turned back to Buffy.  
  
"I'll see you later." She said to Buffy and then looked back at Spike. "Bye, Spike." She said as she walked away. When she was gone he turned his attention back to Buffy who was still looking away from him.  
  
"Hey, what did I say about eye contact?" He said and she then looked up at him. "That's a good girl." He said as he smiled at her and put his arm around her and she let him. "Come on, pet. Let's go for a walk." Spike decided to get started on the tutoring as soon as possible. He told Giles that he would be doing it and Giles told Jenny so it would be okay for Buffy to come over to his house. He just finished telling her that he would be helping her as they walked to his house. He lived close to the school. He opened the door and walked in and after a few seconds of standing outside, she joined him. She looked around the house, it was very big. "It's okay, Jenny knows you're here. Wouldn't want her to worry now would we?" Buffy looked at him and shook her head. They were about to head upstairs when Buffy saw a little girl come down. "Hey, nibblet. This is Buffy." The girl smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Spike's sister Dawn." She said as she shook Buffy's hand. The girl didn't seem at all shy about meeting someone new.  
  
"We're going to be working upstairs so it's best that you stay out of the way." Spike told her and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to worry; I'm going next door to Jessica's house. She has a big screen TV. It's way cool, we're gonna watch The Princess Diaries." She told him.  
  
"Is your homework finished?" Dawn nodded.  
  
"Yep, I'm not like you." She said as she stuck out her tongue. Spike ruffled her hair.  
  
"Go, have fun." He told her.  
  
"I have to fix my hair now." She said as she went into the bathroom to fix herself up. Spike turned back to Buffy.  
  
"She's 12 and she's already worried about looks. What will I do when she's 16?" He whispered and Buffy smiled at that. Spike realized that it was the first time he's ever seen her smile. It looked like he was finally starting to make progress. He didn't care what it took, he was going to do whatever he could to get her to smile more and maybe even talk. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Another week went by and Buffy and Spike were studying for a few hours in his room and he needed a break. She seemed to be a quick learner, but he really wanted to have a real conversation with her. He didn't know what he had to do to get her to talk to him; he already tried everything he could think of to make conversation. He decided that he might have to talk about what made her decide not to talk in the first place. He looked at her and took a deep breath. "My uncle told me about your parents, I'm sorry about what happened. That must have been hard." Buffy looked away from him and nodded. He took another breath and continued. "I lost my parents about four years ago." She looked up at him when he said that and he decided that he was getting somewhere. "After that we were sent here to live with Rupert. There was no one else that could take us in. So, I know what you're going through. I know how hard it is, but it does get easier. It won't always hurt like this. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and you can trust me. I think it might be easier for you to talk about what you feel instead of keeping everything inside and if that ever happens, I'll be here for you." Buffy nodded again and she seemed to take a deep breath also. He then stood up. "I'm gonna get us something to drink, you're probably thirsty." He told her as he headed for the door, but a voice stopped him.  
  
"H-how did they d-die?" Spike turned at her quiet, soft voice. He sighed in relief as he walked back to her and sat down again. That was a really good sound to hear.  
  
"They were in a car accident, from what I know they were killed by a drunk driver." Buffy nodded and looked back at him.  
  
"I'm s-sorry." She told him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think I'm dealing okay. What about you?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I d-don't think I'm dealing so well." Spike nodded and took her hand.  
  
"You seem fine to me, it's just really good to hear you." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." She replied in a quiet tone. He dropped her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened? I know it's hard, but you can tell me. It might make you feel better to get it out." Buffy nodded and took another breath before she started to talk again.  
  
"I was upstairs when I heard someone break into our h-house. I heard a gun shot and my mom screaming so I came out of my room and watched from upstairs. I saw my dad on the ground, b-blood everywhere and my mom at his side. Then I saw the man shoot her, I didn't see his face. After that I ran into their room and called 911. I went back to see if I could see him, but I tripped and he heard me. I saw that he was wearing a mask so I never got a good look at his face." She stopped for a second and Spike noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He also noticed that she didn't seem to be stuttering as much as she was talking about the situation. She wiped at her eyes and continued her story. "He grabbed me and carried me downstairs, throwing me on the floor right by the bodies of my parents so I could get a good look at them. There was so much blood. He pointed the gun toward my head and I thought he was going to k-kill me too, but then he heard the police sirens outside and ran off. An ambulance came and took my parents away, they died instantly. Then the police took me to the station because they couldn't leave me there alone. They called Jenny because she was the only person that I knew of to call and she came and got me and I've been staying with her ever since. I don't know if they caught the guy. I still have nightmares about it." Buffy put her head in her hands and started to cry for the first real time since it happened. She couldn't keep the tears in anymore. Spike moved closer to her so he could put his arm around her. She turned and then cried into his chest and he just rubbed her back in comfort.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry. That's too much for anyone to deal with. It's okay to cry, it's good to let it all out." He felt her nod against his chest and she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.  
  
"It feels like I haven't done that in a long time." Spike nodded also.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I'm the first person you felt comfortable enough to cry in front of. Do you feel better now?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. I guess I really needed that. I was afraid to talk about what happened to anyone because I was afraid I would cry and that I wouldn't be able to stop and I had to be strong. That's why I decided not to say anything; I didn't want to start talking because I was scared that it would all come out and that I wouldn't be able to handle it." Spike rubbed her back again.  
  
"You don't have to be strong all the time, sometimes it's good to just have a good cry." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I believe that now." Spike nodded also as he wiped more tears off of her face. He looked at her and decided to try something.  
  
"Can I see something?" He asked her and she nodded again. He then took the clip that she had holding her hair up and took it out of her hair and let her golden locks fall around her face in waves. He smiled at her and handed her the clip back. "You should leave it like that." Buffy smiled at him also and put the clip in her pocket. She figured it was time for a change. He then took her hand and they walked out of his room. They went downstairs to see that Giles wasn't home yet. He turned back to look at her. "I guess I'll be walking you home." He said as they both left the house. Buffy walked into her house when she got there and Spike followed her inside. They were both greeted by Jenny when she heard the front door open.  
  
"Oh, you're back. How was studying?" She asked Buffy and Buffy just looked at Spike. He nodded and she took a deep breath and then turned her gaze back to Jenny. Buffy walked closer to Jenny and enveloped her in a hug. Jenny smiled and hugged the girl back and then she spoke.  
  
"Thank you, for everything." Buffy said and Jenny had tears in her eyes at the sound of the girl's voice, a voice she hasn't heard in years.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." Jenny told her as she continued to hug her. Jenny then looked at Spike. "I don't know what you did, but thank you." She told him and he nodded again as he walked out of the house, leaving the two women alone to talk. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
A few more weeks went by and Buffy has been doing better. Everyone was so surprised that she was talking and they were shocked that Spike was the one that brought it out of her. She has been a little more confident lately even though some of her shyness was still there, especially around Spike. She has also been dressing better and decided that she preferred having her hair down. She still never wore a lot of makeup though. She would mainly only put on some lip gloss which was all she really needed anyway. Spike was sitting at his usual table at lunch while he was watching Buffy laugh with Willow and Xander. He saw that Cordelia and Oz were there also. She seemed to be getting along well with all of them. He would have given anything to be sitting over there, but he knew he couldn't. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice. "You have it bad, Spike. If you stare at her any harder your eyes will fall out." Angel told him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike replied and Angel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look how much she has changed since she got here. You are mostly responsible for that so don't tell me that you're not interested in her." Spike shrugged.  
  
"I'm not, we're just friends." Angel wasn't convinced.  
  
"Yeah, sure you are. You better make a move while you still can, Spike. She won't be single much longer." Spike glared at his friend.  
  
"Why, do you want her?" Angel laughed at that.  
  
"No, I'm not who you should be worrying about. I have a girlfriend incase you forgot. I'm talking about Benny over there." Angel said as he pointed to a dark haired boy in the distance. "I've caught him looking at her a lot. You may have some competition." Spike looked at Ben also and noticed that he was talking to his jock friends and a few times he caught the boy's gaze on Buffy. Spike clenched his fists at his side, he felt like ripping his head off. He didn't even understand why he felt so jealous, but he was and he hated it. Darla then walked over to them and put her arm around Angel.  
  
"Come on, baby. Let's get out of here." Angel smiled at his girlfriend and stood up.  
  
"Keep in mind what we talked about." He told Spike before he walked away with Darla. Spike sighed as he was left alone at the table with Faith who has been quiet the whole time. Spike caught her staring at him and got a little irritated.  
  
"What?" He asked her and she smiled at him.  
  
"Do you really like her?" Spike sighed and rubbed his face.  
  
"Why does everyone think that?" Faith shrugged and then got serious.  
  
"Well, let's just say that I have never seen you look at anyone like that before. Maybe Angel's right, you should do something before it's too late. I mean I have to admit, the girl is pretty hot. I guess that's not exactly helping though, is it?" Spike just shook his head. "Right, but I meant what I said. Before that I mean, just think about it. I'll see you later." She told him as she got up and walked away. Spike watched her go and then looked back at Buffy. There was no doubt about it, she was very beautiful. He thought so the first time he saw her. There was just something about her that seemed so different from the other girls. He was about to get up and talk to her when he saw Ben make his way over to her and sit down next to her. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. Spike shot daggers at the jock and clenched his fists again. Alright, that does it. There was no way he was going to lose Buffy to that oaf. He usually got what he wanted and right now he wanted her. No on was going to stand in his way. For once Spike didn't give a damn about his reputation, she meant more to him and he didn't care what anyone else would think about it. 


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews. I can't believe everyone is really into this one, but I appreciate it. There will be some Spuffy in this chapter. Hope you like that. It may take a little bit for them to actually get together though so ya'll will just have to be patient with me. Sorry again for the really short chapter=)

Chapter 10  
  
They were all at the Bronze later that night. It was Buffy's first time going to the club. She really liked what she saw so far. She was sitting at a table with Willow, Xander, and Cordelia. Oz was on the stage with his band. Willow really loved watching him play, you could tell by the look on her face. They finished their set and Oz then joined them at the table. Willow hugged her boyfriend when he came over to them. "You guys sounded great." She told him.  
  
"Well, we try." A new band came on the stage and they started to play a slow song. Xander and Cordelia walked out on the dance floor and Willow turned to look at Buffy.  
  
"Will you be okay by yourself?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Willow nodded also and then walked with Oz on to the dance floor. Buffy watched them dance and she felt a little sad. She really liked all of them, but she always seemed like the 5th wheel. They were all paired up and she was always hanging out by herself. She was torn out of her thoughts when she felt someone behind her.  
  
"Care to dance?" She looked up at the familiar voice and smiled when she saw Spike. All she did was nod as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Spike wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest as they moved to the song. She loved the feel of his arms around her. She had a huge crush on him, but she didn't think that he thought of her like that. He probably just felt bad that she was by herself and was only being nice. Spike inhaled her scent. She always smelled really good. She fit perfectly in his arms, like she was made for him. Her hair was curled tonight and she was wearing a red halter top with a black skirt. She was definitely coming out of her shell. Two girls were watching them in the distance and one of them had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Oh my god! Isn't that Spike dancing with that Buffy girl?" Rachel asked looking at the couple on the dance floor.  
  
"I don't believe this. What the hell is he doing with her?" Clara stated upset and Rachel shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he feels sorry for her or something. Why do you care anyway? You dumped him." Clara glared at her air headed friend.  
  
"Yeah, which means he should be somewhere by himself feeling miserable because I let him go. He shouldn't be dancing with that freak for the whole world to see. It takes guys a long time to get over me and he shouldn't be an exception." She said.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do?" Rachel asked and Clara stood up.  
  
"I'm getting out of here. I'll deal with him later." She walked away leaving Rachel to stare after her. "You coming?" Rachel then got up and followed Clara out of the club. Things weren't pretty when she got like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Spike walked Buffy up to her door later that night. She had to get home and he offered to take her, now that his car was out of the shop. Buffy looked at him a little shyly when they were in front of her house. "Thanks, for bailing me out. It seems like I'm always sitting by myself when the others do the couple thing." She told him.  
  
"Don't mention it. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be sitting by herself anyway." Buffy blushed at his comment. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and moved closer to her. She thought that he was going to kiss her on the lips, but he turned and kissed her on the cheek instead. "I'll see you tomorrow, love." She nodded as he headed back to his car and drove away. Buffy sighed as she opened the door and walked into the house. She leaned her head against the door for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey, I thought I heard something." Jenny said as she came out of the kitchen. "How was your night, honey?" Buffy shrugged and went into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"It was okay." Jenny sat down next to her.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" Buffy sighed and looked at Jenny.  
  
"I guess I'm just confused. How do you know if a guy likes you? I mean really likes you as in more than just a friend." Jenny smiled at her; a month ago she never would have imagined that she would be having this conversation with Buffy.  
  
"Are you referring to William?" Buffy looked down and nodded. "I thought you were, he seems very nice. He's been very helpful to you it only makes sense that feelings would develop." Buffy looked up at her.  
  
"I don't know if they have. I know I like him, but I'm not sure how he feels. He probably doesn't think about me like that." Jenny seemed surprised.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"He seems really popular with the girls at school and they are all really pretty. I saw his ex-girlfriend and I don't even compare." Jenny turned Buffy so that she was looking at her.  
  
"You are a very beautiful girl and I'm sure he knows it. I am so proud of how you turned out and I know that your mother would be proud too. She always wanted what was best for you and I know she would be so happy if she could see you now." Buffy had tears in her eyes and Jenny hugged the girl to her. "I love you, sweetie." She whispered to her.

"I love you, too." Buffy replied as they both then just sat there in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, I am loving all of the reviews. They really make me feel better about my writing. I wanted to personally thank Anon. Your review was very touching and I appreciate it. I'm glad you're liking the story. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Don't worry, I will have a good Spuffy ending. I have to deal with some drama first of course, but it will all be worth it. I'm happy because I'm going to see _Harry Potter_ today and I wanted to get this chapter in before I left. Just felt like saying that. Now on with the story=)

Chapter 12  
  
Buffy was walking to her locker the next day so she could put the books that she was carrying away when someone bumped into her causing her to drop all the books." Sorry, didn't see you there." Buffy saw Clara standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. "Here, let me help you with that." She bent down like she was going to pick up the books when she kicked them further away from Buffy instead. "Oops, sorry again." Buffy didn't say anything as she picked up the books herself; she made her way past Clara and opened her locker putting the books inside. She then closed her locker and saw that Clara was staring at her with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Is there something that you wanted?" Buffy asked her trying to be polite. Clara walked closer to her so that their noses were almost touching.  
  
"I want you to stay the hell away from Spike. You got that, blondie?" Buffy stepped back a little.  
  
"I didn't realize that he belonged to you. I don't remember seeing your name engraved on his forehead or something." Clara glared at the other girl.  
  
"He will always belong to me, bitch. You think you actually mean something to him? He feels sorry for you which is the only reason he's hanging out with you in the first place, like he could really be interested in such a loser. He still loves me and he always will, the poor guy can't seem to get over me. He's probably only using you to make me jealous, like that could even happen. Get that through your thick skull and if I see you anywhere near him again you will be sorry." With that said she turned and walked away. Buffy stared after her wondering if there was any truth in her words, she just shook it off and headed to lunch. Buffy was quiet all during lunch and Willow was starting to wonder if she decided to stop talking again.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" She decided to ask her friend and Buffy looked up at her and gave her a faint smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Willow accepted her answer and decided to let it go for now. She then looked and saw Spike walk over to them and Willow was surprised. He smiled at them and Xander turned away from Cordelia to glare at him.  
  
"Hello all, how's it going?" Spike asked as he sat down next to Buffy. She moved away from him a little and he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"We're just fine. What do you want, bleached boy?" Xander said and Spike had a hurt look on his face at the name, but Xander didn't seem to care. Willow elbowed him.  
  
"Xander, be nice." Xander then turned his glare on her.  
  
"Why should I, Will? He thinks he can just hang out with us again after ditching us for the popular crowd. It doesn't work that way." He said as he stood up. "You coming, Cordy?" He asked his girlfriend and she looked at the faces around her and then shrugged as she followed Xander out of the cafeteria. Willow then looked back at Spike.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. It's still hard for him." Spike nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Red. He had every right to act like that. I don't know if it means anything now, but I'm really sorry about everything." Willow smiled at him and didn't say anything. Oz being his usual quiet self placed his hand over Willow's and gave it a squeeze. Spike then looked at Buffy and noticed that she hasn't said anything since he sat down and she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. "You okay, love? Not going mute on us again, are you?" Spike said trying to make a joke, but she didn't laugh or even smile. She just looked at Willow, anywhere but at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the cafeteria without even looking back. Spike looked back at Willow.  
  
"Is something wrong with her?" Willow shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, she has been kinda quiet since we sat down. I asked her if she was okay, but she wouldn't tell me anything." Spike nodded.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." He said as he got up to go after Buffy. He headed for her locker and he stopped when he saw her in front of the locker talking with Ben. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he noticed that the boy was standing a little too close to her and she seemed to be laughing at whatever he said. Spike was about to break it up when he saw Ben lean closer to her until he was kissing her on the lips. Spike cringed and looked away from them. He decided that he couldn't handle it right now and turned and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

It's okay to tell me I'm evil. I pretty much already know that, but things will get better. I also wanted to thank Anon again. Wow, you really give me a lot to read. I like that. I wanted to say that everything you said pretty much is what's going to happen. I like it when Spike and Xander are actually friends. I don't like them hating each other and fighting all the time. I know it's sad, but unfortunately this story has to end sometime and it will be ending soon. I do have two other AU stories that I would be putting in after though. So, there will be plenty Spuffy goodness. I also wanted to say that Spike is not going to get thrown through a window. As funny as that may be, I'm not gonna do it. I think Joss has tortured him enough and I'm no Joss. I hear I'm close, but I don't get that since I don't kill anyone. I'll just stick to being evil because that's just fun. I also wanted to say that _Harry Potter_ was really good for anyone that wants to see it. I definitely recommend it. Okay, really done now. Enjoy the chapter=)

Chapter 13  
  
Buffy pushed Ben away after a few seconds. She didn't even know what she was doing, this wasn't like her. "I'm sorry, it just seems like this is going too fast." Ben nodded and stepped away from her.  
  
"You're right; I don't know what I was thinking. I just have wanted to do that for a while now, I guess I got carried away." Buffy smiled at him, he seemed really sweet.  
  
"It's okay; maybe we should just slow things down a little." Ben agreed.  
  
"How about I take you out tonight? There's this great band playing at the Bronze if you're interested in going with me." He said hoping that she would say yes.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good." Ben gave her a big smile.  
  
"Great, how about I pick you up at 7:30. Is that good?" Buffy nodded and went into her bag and grabbed a paper and pen to write her address and phone number on it, she then gave him the paper. He looked at it and smiled at her again. "I guess I'll see you then, Buffy." She nodded and he kissed her on the cheek before he walked away. Buffy sighed when he was gone, for some reason that made her think about Spike. She shook that thought away; she was not going to think about Spike. She was surprised that she actually had a real date; she's never had that before. She smiled as she headed to her next class. Buffy walked out of school at the end of the day and headed home. She was in her own little world and didn't realize that someone was calling her name.  
  
"Buffy, wait up!" She stopped at the voice and turned to see Spike trying to catch up to her. He was out of breath when he caught up to her. "Damn, girl. I have been calling you for the last five minutes." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, guess I didn't hear you. I have a lot on my mind." She said as she continued to walk and he walked beside her.  
  
"Yeah, and what would that be?" He asked her.  
  
"Why do you care?" Spike grabbed her arm to stop her and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Of course I care. How can you ask that?" Buffy looked at him not knowing what to believe anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to get home." Spike wasn't letting her off that easily.  
  
"No, not until you tell me what's bothering you." Buffy shrugged again.  
  
"Nothing is bothering me." Spike didn't buy it.  
  
"I know something is bothering you. You have been avoiding me all day and I wanna know why. What exactly did I do, Buffy?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"It's nothing, okay? Just forget it, now I have to get home. I have to finish my homework earlier because I have a date tonight." Spike didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me it's with Ben?" Buffy was wondering how he knew that.  
  
"As a matter of fact it is. Do you have a problem with that?" Spike was losing patience. He already wanted to kill the guy after he saw them kiss in the hall and now this.  
  
"You're damn right I have a problem with that. You can't be serious about going out with that wanker. He's no good, Buffy. You can't trust him." Buffy was getting mad now.  
  
"Why, because you say so? He has been nothing but nice to me." Spike sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"He doesn't really like you, Buffy. Ben only cares about one thing and that's to get into a girl's knickers. You'll only get hurt." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No, the only thing that hurts is this conversation. God, is it so hard to believe that someone could actually like me? I know I have some issues that I still need to deal with and I know I'm not popular or even that attractive for that matter, but why is it so hard to believe that someone could be interested in me?" She stated as tears started to form in her eyes. Spike softened when he saw her cry. He hated seeing girls cry.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Buffy." She didn't even let him finish.  
  
"I don't care, I have to go. It doesn't matter what you say, I don't believe you and I'm going out with him. He is the first guy that has ever shown me any real interest in the past few years. He may not really be the one I want to go out with, but he's all there is right now since the one guy that I actually really like doesn't want anything to do with me." Buffy didn't mean to blurt that out, but she didn't seem to care anymore.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked her.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just go back to your girlfriend, Spike. It's obvious that you're still in love with her. I have to go." With that said she ran off, tears coming down her face. Spike watched her go not sure if he should go after her or not. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he figured that Clara might have some idea. He decided that he would have a chat with his ex.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Spike took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He didn't even know if she would be there. He waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Clara in some skimpy lingerie. Did she have to open the door dressed like that? He then banished all of his thoughts and looked at her face. "Spike, what brings you here?" He just walked past her in to the house and she closed the door behind him.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Clara smiled at him.  
  
"What, you come to ask me to take you back? I knew it would happen eventually, it's a shame that I'm waiting for someone right now. Maybe we can have some fun later." She told him in a seductive tone.  
  
"That's not why I'm here, Clara. I want to know what you told Buffy." Clara rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike sighed.  
  
"She was acting weird with me today and I know you had something to do with it." Clara walked closer to him. She pushed him up against the door and leaned in. She rubbed against him and nibbled on his ear. Spike closed his eyes until he realized what was happening and who was doing it. He grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her away. "That's not going to happen. I want to know what you said to her." Clara rolled her eyes again and walked away from him.  
  
"I just told the little girl that it's hopeless. That you could never be interested in someone like her and that you would come back to me. I was only speaking the truth." Spike glared at her.  
  
"That is not the truth and you know it. God, do you love to make my life a living hell? Is that your big plan?" Clara shrugged.  
  
"I don't know why you're so upset." Spike grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"I'll tell you why then. I really like that girl, more than I ever liked you or anyone for that matter and now you probably ruined any chance I might have had with her. She's out with jock boy now because of you." Clara smiled at him.  
  
"Are you talking about Ben? I heard him talking to his friends today about getting lucky with some girl tonight, I had no idea he was talking about your little friend. What are the odds?" Spike didn't like what he was hearing.  
  
"What else did he say?" Clara shrugged again.  
  
"Just that they were going to the Bronze to have some fun. I'm guessing you know what he means by fun. It looks like Betty might not be a virgin after tonight. I never knew she had it in her." That was all he needed to hear as Spike then ran out of her house and headed to the Bronze. He had to find her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Way cool, I actually got over 100 reviews. That's a first, you guys rock. I know the last chapter was kinda short and this one is too, but at least ya'll get an update everyday. I know that everyone hates Clara, that's pretty much what I was going for. I kinda based her on a girl that I used to know. Anyway, even though she's a bitch I'm not gonna kill her. There are different ways to deal with bitches in high school. I've had experience with that. Sorry about that, hope ya'll like the Spuffy in this chapter=)

Chapter 15  
  
Spike looked everywhere for Buffy inside of the Bronze, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He even asked anyone if they saw her, but they either didn't or they didn't care. Spike was hoping that she realized what Ben really had planned and she went home. He was about to head home himself when he heard a commotion coming from the alley behind the Bronze. Spike decided to check it out. "Let me go!" He heard a girl say and when he got closer he realized it was Buffy. Spike saw Ben push her hard against the wall and pin her hands over her head.  
  
"Shh, it'll be over fast. You won't feel a thing." Spike saw the tears coming down Buffy's face and he was pissed off as he ran to Ben and grabbed him by his jacket, throwing him against the other wall and away from her.  
  
"I don't believe the lady wants you to touch her, you pillock." Ben glared at him and stood up.  
  
"This doesn't concern you. Why don't you take a hike?" Spike got mad and grabbed Ben by his precious jacket again.  
  
"If it concerns her then it concerns me. Get out of here and if you ever come near her again you will regret it." He said as he let Ben go and then he turned his attention back to Buffy who still seemed scared. "Are you okay?" He asked her in a soothing tone and she looked at him and nodded. She then turned her gaze to Ben and her face changed to one of anger as he stood up. She walked over to him and without even thinking about it, she punched him hard in the face knocking him back to the ground. He put his hand to his eye where she hit him and looked up at her.

"A little piece of advice, Ben. When a girl says no, she means no." Buffy said as she turned back to Spike who had a surprised look on his face. "Did you see that? I actually hit him. That felt good and ow." She said as she held up her hand. "That really does hurt." Spike smiled at her and took her other hand.

"Come on, pet. Let's get you home." He sent one more glare at Ben before he pulled Buffy out of the alley. Buffy's mood changed on the walk to her house. She wasn't smiling and she was being too quiet. They were now standing in front of her door. "Come on, Buffy. The silence is driving me crazy, please say something." Buffy looked up at him and he noticed that she had tears in her eyes again.  
  
"Aren't you going to say I told you so?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"I don't need to say that. I'm just glad you're okay." He told her.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I guess I was just mad with you and I wasn't thinking straight. I was so stupid to go out with Ben. I thought he actually liked me, but I guess I was wrong. I should have known that it's not possible for someone to like me." Buffy said as she looked away from him. Spike put his finger under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him.  
  
"Hey, of course it's possible. Ben is just a ponce, he doesn't count. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Buffy? I've seen it, inside and out and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a beautiful, strong, amazing person and it's important that you believe that because I sure as hell do." Buffy had tears coming down her face again and he wiped them away, he wasn't finished yet. "Whatever Clara told you wasn't true. Don't listen to anything she says, she doesn't know you. To be honest, I think she's jealous of you and she has every right to be. You're so much better than her and she knows it." Buffy laughed a little as the tears continued to fall. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. You've had a hard day." She nodded and Spike kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded again as he walked away from the house. She watched him go and then walked into her house with a smile on her face. Spike leaned against the tree in front of her house and watched her go in. He then turned and walked away with a smile on his face also.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
A few days went by since the incident with Ben and Buffy and Spike have gotten closer, but they still haven't done anything. Spike has been hanging out with Buffy and her friends more and he didn't seem to care. Xander heard about Spike helping Buffy out with Ben and he decided to give him a chance again. Spike figured that Willow talked to him, but it didn't matter. It just felt good having his old friends back. They were all sitting at lunch and talking when Spike saw Ben in the distance with his jock friends. He smiled and looked at Buffy. "Have I told you how much I love that shiner you gave him?" Buffy smiled back at him.

"A few times, it was nothing." She said.

"It was hardly nothing, Buff. I still wish I could have been there to seen that. You know I heard him tell his friends that he was attacked by a really big guy outside of the Bronze. Yeah, he wishes." Xander said and Buffy smiled again. They were all talking when Faith walked over to them. Spike along with everyone else looked at her.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" Spike smiled at her and Willow nodded.  
  
"Sure, there's plenty of room." She said and Faith gave her a smile and sat down next to Spike. The popular group was surprised when Spike started hanging out with them and now Faith, but they never said anything about it. Clara kept sending glares their way every chance she got, but they never noticed or they just didn't care. She started dating Ben and Spike caught them making out in the halls a few times and it didn't even bother him. They deserved each other. Buffy was putting her books away in her locker when she turned around and was face to face with Clara. Buffy rolled her eyes and the other girl just gave her a look of hatred.  
  
"Well, I guess you think you won." Buffy walked past her.  
  
"I was never in competition with you." Clara was mad and grabbed Buffy's arm to stop her.  
  
"Spike will come back to me. It's only a matter of time and when he does I'll get to dump him again and this time make it ten times worst. I have a better boyfriend now and I wouldn't mind rubbing that in Spike's face. You had your chance with Ben and you blew it. You really are a freak you know that?" Buffy just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. So, it might not be good for you to be socializing with a freak. What would your friends think?" Clara crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Do you really think that Spike would want you? You don't have anything to offer him." Spike was standing close by listening to what was going on and when Clara said that he realized he had enough. He walked over to them with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, there you are." Spike said to Buffy as he grabbed her gently and kissed her on the lips. Buffy was taken by surprise, but then started to kiss him back. Clara just stared at them with her mouth open not believing what she was seeing. Spike broke the kiss because they both needed to breathe and then turned to Clara. "Oh, I didn't see you there." She just glared at him.  
  
"You are both freaks and you deserve each other. I know you still love me, Spike. I want you to know that when you decide that you want me back it won't happen, especially not after your lips have touched hers." Spike walked closer to her.  
  
"Get this through your thick skull, Clara. I will never want you back. I realize that I never loved you. How could I love such a heartless bitch like you? I'm better than that." He told her as he then pointed to Buffy and continued his speech. "I'm in love with her and you are just going to have to accept that. Go back to your little boy toy, it's over." Buffy now had a surprised look on her face. She never thought that Spike was in love with her. He put his arm around Buffy and they both walked away leaving Clara to stare after them wondering what just happened. Faith was standing nearby with a smile on her face. Spike saw her and knew that she heard everything. He walked over to her and Faith held her hand up. Spike smiled and gave her a high five. Buffy smiled also when Faith then turned her attention to Clara who was still standing there looking surprised.  
  
"See you around, skank." Faith said to her as she gave her the finger and then walked away with Buffy and Spike.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
A few weeks later, everyone was hanging out at the Bronze. They could all use it. Buffy and Spike were finally dating and things were going good. They haven't told their guardians about them yet, but they will when the time is right. They were all trying to talk over the loud music when Faith looked away into the crowd. She smiled and turned back to the others. "I'll be right back!" She yelled to them as she got up and walked away from the table. Spike didn't know what was up until Faith came back with a pretty brunette in tow. She smiled at everyone again. "Guys, this is Tara. We're kinda together." Tara looked at everyone a little shyly.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." She said and everyone liked her already. Willow smiled at the girl.  
  
"Hey, why don't you join us?" She said and Tara gave Willow a smile and sat down next to her and Faith sat down next to Tara. They were all talking and laughing after that and when a slow song came on all the couples got up to dance, except for Buffy and Spike. When everyone was gone Spike then pulled Buffy onto his lap and started to kiss her. She laughed a little.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather dance?" She asked him and he shook his head.  
  
"Not really." He replied as he continued to kiss her. She pulled away after a while because she needed to breathe and she rested her head on his.  
  
"Let's go somewhere quieter." She said and he then got up and pulled her up with him.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." He stated as he pulled her out of the Bronze. The others saw them run out and they shook their heads, knowing what the two blondes were up to. They just shook it off and continued to dance. Spike opened the door to his house and kicked it closed with his foot once they were inside and then continued to kiss Buffy. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch, never breaking contact. Buffy then broke away and looked around.  
  
"What if your uncle or your sister walks in?" She asked him.  
  
"Rupert is probably still at the library working late and Dawn is sleeping over next door." She nodded and continued to kiss him. Buffy lay back on the couch and Spike got on top of her as they continued their make out session. He couldn't believe how much has changed with them, how much she has changed. He started to unbutton her blouse and she let him. He opened her shirt to reveal her black bra. Spike broke away to look at her and she sat up a bit. She then grabbed Spike's shirt and pulled it over his head. He helped her out and he threw his shirt to the floor. He then went back to kiss her. Buffy ran her hands down the muscles on his back and he cupped her left breast as he continued to kiss her, not wanting to stop. They were too involved in each other that neither one of them heard the front door open and someone walk into the living room.  
  
"Oh god, scarred for life. I'm too young for this." Dawn said as she covered her eyes. Buffy and Spike broke apart and looked mortified.  
  
"Nibblet, what are you doing here?" Spike said as he quickly grabbed his shirt and put it back on and Buffy buttoned her blouse back up. Dawn then took her hands off of her eyes and was relieved to see that they were both dressed.  
  
"I forgot something so I came back to get it. This is way gross, Spike. I'm going upstairs now, I didn't see anything." She said as she headed for the stairs. Spike turned back to Buffy who still looked mortified.  
  
"I can't believe she saw that." Spike nodded.  
  
"It could have been worse. At least she didn't see us get too far." Buffy agreed and Spike got off of the couch and grabbed her hand pulling her up too. "I guess I better take you home now. I think the mood is officially killed." He told her and she nodded as they left the house. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Buffy and Spike got to her house and Buffy was pushed against the door while Spike attacked her lips again. She tried to get the door open without breaking contact with him. She managed to open the door after a few seconds and they both walked inside. They were laughing as they headed to the living room and they weren't prepared for what they saw. Buffy's mouth dropped open and Spike looked just as surprised as her. "Jenny?" Buffy said when she found her voice.  
  
"Uncle Rupes?" Spike said right behind her and the two adults broke away from each other when they realized they weren't alone. They stood up looking embarrassed.  
  
"Kids, we didn't know you would be back so early. This isn't what it looks like." Giles told them and they knew exactly what it looked like.  
  
"Really, because it looked like the two of you were snogging on the couch." Spike said and Jenny turned red.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is what it looks like." Giles replied and Jenny looked at Buffy and then at Spike.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out about us like this, but this wasn't something that just happened. Rupert and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. We weren't sure how to tell you." Jenny told them.  
  
"Right, well I guess we should tell you then." Spike said as he put his arm around Buffy. "Buffy and I have been seeing each other recently too. We weren't sure how to tell you, but it looks like now is as good a time as any." Jenny and Giles looked at the teenagers not expecting that, but Spike didn't even let them say anything. "We'll just be going now, let you two kids have some time alone." He told them as he pulled Buffy away and out the front door of the house. When the door was closed they both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see that coming?" Buffy asked him once she calmed down and he shook his head.  
  
"I had no idea. You wanna go for a walk? I don't think being in that house is a good thing right now." Buffy nodded. He took her hand and they walked away from the house. They ended up walking along the beach because they both loved it there, especially at night. Spike chose a spot to sit down and he pulled Buffy down next to him. They both sat there looking out at the water in silence when Spike pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Buffy took it out and threw it to the ground before he could light it.  
  
"You really should quit smoking, it's a bad habit and I want you to be healthy." Spike looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll quit. After everyone has been telling me what a disgusting habit it is I guess I should finally listen." Buffy nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Spike kissed the top of her head and looked back out at the water.  
  
"No, thank you." Buffy smiled and sat there in silence watching the waves in the ocean. After what seemed like forever, Spike finally spoke up again. "I guess we should be getting back now. It's getting late and Rupert is probably gone." Buffy nodded as she stood up even though she could have stayed there forever. Spike stood up also and they were about to walk away when Spike stopped. Buffy looked at him wondering what was wrong when he went into his pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes. He smiled at her as he walked to the nearby garbage can and threw the cigarettes in. Buffy smiled also when he walked back to her. He just took her hand and they both headed for home.  
  
The End

Well, hope ya'll like my ending. I know it's sad that it's over, but it had to end eventually. I'm never one for having really long stories. Thank you to everyone that read this one, I appreciated all of your comments. I'll have another AU story out probably in a few days and I happen to think that my next one is even better than this one, but I'll let you be the judge. So, look for that one=)


End file.
